Harry Potter and the Black Daughter Chapter 1
by Floppybunny
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter? Enter the enchanted world of Harry Potter as he embarks upon a journey envolving mystery and terror about a girl he never knew existed! Alina Black becomes the newest part of Harry's life, but will that end in his death?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't too far off to say that it had been impossible for Sirius Black to inhabit a daughter in his previous life. So it wasn't exactly shocking when Harry received the news from the Daily Prophet article. In fact, he shook his head in disbelief staring down at the small black haired girl darting away from the wizards trying to ask her questions. She did her best covering her hand over her face to stay hidden, but this picture held a brief glimpse of her eyes as she scurried past and alley, and he couldn't help but noticing that they resembled his godfather's beyond belief. He set the paper down, after having read the article several times over, on Ron's dusty half built desk.

Black's Daughter Found in Egypt

Last Friday evening, upon which our reporter was trailing a nice tea with an intelligence source, a rumor had caught his ear. Upon which he took great notice and decided to head up an investigation. With further Intel and inside information, he resolved that Sirius Black, the murderer, was found to have a single daughter. Said daughter was found by our sources in an old shabby home falling apart in a village named Gadbore, Egypt. It was a small wizarding community made up of thieves and untrustworthy people, said our reporter. When he came upon her house, he claimed she jinxed him blind before running for safety. "Quick as her father!" he said. The girl was found again in France where our reporter stayed hot on her trail. She was not so quick to stray away from him, hence the picture below, and therefore could not escape without one minor comment.  
"He never knew I was alive…now please leave me alone!" she squealed, before running quickly into the next alley, where we did not pursue her any further.

Harry had been quick to become outraged at first, and then stopped to think about whether or not this was even possible. After serving his sentence in Azkaban, Harry was sure there was no way for this to be his daughter. The only thing stopping him from dismissing it as false rumors by the Prophet was the small squinty picture of her eyes. He couldn't help but stare at them, and see Sirius staring back. Ron burst into the room, shoving the door open letting it slam against the wall, and flopped on the bed beside Harry.  
"Come on Mate. You've read that a thousand times. Enough's enough. She isn't real." He muttered, a bit of jelly on his chin. It must have been a little bit past breakfast Harry noted. Hermione walked ruefully into the room taking a spot opposite the bed of Harry. She turned to look at the paper on the desk, and matched it with her tone.  
"Harry." But before she could finish he'd picked it up and chucked it on the floor under the bed. To both Ron's and Hermione's astonished gazes, he simply sat back up.  
"I'll give er' rest. How's that?" he asked peeking from behind his glasses. Hermione nodded, appraising him with a grim sort of look that made him somewhat ill. Ron on the other hand, seemed relieved and relaxed that instant. There was a loud crash from below, accompanied by Fred and George's laughter, bellowing up the stairs. A small shriek of anger erupted, only belonging to Ginny Weasley herself. Harry's smile was that of the warmth that only came from staying here at the Burrow. Ron began to laugh, while Hermione scattered to her feet off put by the thought of Fred or George torturing their younger sister, who seemed her greater ally.  
A very red faced Ginny entered the room, throwing the door open again, and slamming it shut. Harry got a better look at her face as she turned to storm away from the door. Ron burst out laughing, Hermione groaned crooning over to her side, and Harry found it hard himself to hold the hysterics inside. Ginny's hair was splattered with that of odd black inks, and her face was covered in the lot of it. The only thing that wasn't covered in black muck, were her vivid green eyes that at the moment, were filled with a distinct hint of agitation.  
"I will kill them…someday I will." She muttered angrily, wiping at the black muddy liquid dripping from her face. The problem was, that the whole of it, seemed to be stuck or glued in it's place. She shrieked again, throwing her hands up in the air, as Hermione tried to examine it better.  
"I'm sure it will come off…I'm sure of it…" she said dabbing at Ginny's face. But Ginny was having none of it, and shoved her hands away.  
"That's alright; mom'll take care of it." Ron said yawning and pushing Harry over to lie on his bed. Ginny shot him a look, nothing short of hell, and Harry moved form her glare.  
"Not so funny when they do it to you!" she spat back at him. He grinned back up at her.  
"Sure as HELL is funny when it happens to you!" Harry rolled his eyes smacking Ron in the head.  
"Shut it." He mumbled, giving Ginny a small nod. Hermione moved along the wall to stare out the small precariously balanced window in Ron's bedroom wall.  
"Your mum says we'll be heading off to get our school things tomorrow Ron." She sat carefully in the window sill. He nodded closing his eyes, and within moments, much to Harry's annoyance, and everyone else's, his mouth fell open and a loud snoring sound came from his throat. Ginny shook her head giggling and looked to him.  
"Louder than a troll." She muttered, and Hermione and Harry nodded in fond agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The Quibbler was the next paper to put out a new headline about Harry's Godfather's alleged child. Although, Ron and Hermione, had done well to secure the copy of the issue and hide it from Harry, he'd gotten wind of it from Ginny. She'd taken the time to read it before Ron seized it, and carefully informed Harry upon the new news.  
"Said she's branded with the Dark Mark." She'd chatted comfortably while reclining backwards over the small bed of hers. She lay with her head dangling over the edge, hair like a waterfall, staring at Harry upside down.  
"I doubt that." He mumbled miserably. He wasn't sure that Sirius's daughter would be a Death Eater, especially since Sirius had been the only Black family member to betray the Dark Lord.  
"Why don't we go find her?" Ginny asked fiddling with her small pink pigmy puff, Arnold.  
"Because…we don't know where she is?" Harry thought out loud. Ginny sat up in a bright flash of orange flying hair.  
"Oh yes we do!" she beamed at him, shoving a copy of the Prophet to his chest.  
"No…we…" she cut him off, pointing to the last few lines of the Prophet's article.  
"France." Harry shook his head caught in her determination for a strange moment.  
"Ginny." He began, but before he could finish burst into the room carting Ron and Fred in foot.  
"Hurry up then you two! It's off to Diagon Alley today…" she chanted as if brandishing a silver sword of mother hood. Fred seemed a bit unnerved with Ron, while Ron was smugly smiling for once. George was downstairs, or so Harry assumed seeing as a loud voice was booming with laughter.  
Once downstairs, Harry got a better look at the situation. Not only had Fred and George managed to bewitch the kitchen into beating anyone over the head when they waked through it, but the front door to only let you through if you knew the secret word. If you didn't happen to know the word, you received a nice right slam in the face as the door swung backwards. Mr. Weasley had apparently been the first to get hit, and by the looks of George's facial expression, hadn't found it all that hilarious. They were as normal traveling by Flu powder, and Harry was the second to go through, following Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Mr. Weasley followed him, Fred and George after that, and lastly Ron and Hermione. Harry stood still strung out from the original feel of Flu powder and dusted the green ash from his shirt. He slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked forward to the familiar brick wall. Mr. Weasley tapped it three times, and the bricks began to turn and twist away opening up to the alley in which could only be known as Diagon Alley. Thanks to the all too recent forgery of Sirius Black's daughter, there were purple Ministry of Magic flyers covering the shop walls and windows. They were labeled with the words "Black's Daughter! Armed and Dangerous! If Seen Contact the Ministry of Defense Program Immediately!" Harry couldn't help but notice Ron and Hermione's glance at each other in mute horror. Mrs. Weasley tutted like a bird, clearing her throat, and pushed the children forward. simply shook his head and tried to steer Harry clear of almost all the pictures of the alleged girl. However, thanks to Ginny, who accidentally tripped into her father, Harry was able to grab a quick stare at the girl's face.  
It was a new picture that adorned the poster. She was facing forward, with a shocked look on her face, and turned very quickly from the photo so her back was to him. The problem about it all was that there was an unmistakable resemblance between herself and his godfather. There was no longer any doubt within Harry's mind that this was not Sirius's daughter. Mr. Weasley recovered and quickly moved in front of the picture.  
"Well Harry, we ought to be getting you new school robes, or Molly will have my neck." He said with a brilliant smile. Ginny smirked, standing up as well, and walked lazily beside Fred and George.  
"Ron and Hermione can go with me." Harry answered smartly.  
"I'm not sure you should go alone without an adult."  
"Aw come on dad? We're how old?" Ron blurted out rolling his eyes. "Blimey, you let Fred and George go anywhere they like." He finished. After a hard look from Mr. Weasley, he shooed them off to the robe store and away from his sight, to catch up with Ginny and the boys.  
Madam Malkin was in a rough mood, swinging and swooshing about the shop in a fussed hurry that wasn't normally her. Hermione was the first she grabbed, putting her on a pedestal and shoving a robe down her back to start tapering it. Harry and Ron appeared to be walking idly through the shop, but Harry had some better ideas for conversation.  
"You saw the pictures Ron." He said numbly, and although Ron was hesitant to answer, he nodded first.  
"Aye, I did. Wut of it?" he said trying not to catch Harry's eye.  
"She looks exactly like him!" He huffed out in a hurried whisper, angry at Ron for avoiding him.  
"Yeah but come off it mate! It had to be someone else's daughter…like…Bellatrix." He murmured looking ashamed. Harry shoved half the rack at Ron's face, a couple robes falling on the floor, and stomped back over to Hermione. Bellatrix Lestrange would not have had any daughters, nor would any girl that resembled his Godfather be that woman's daughter. Hermione stared at the two of them as Ron gasped in shock and bent to pick up the robes.  
"PLEASE stand still!" Madam Malkin uttered yanking Hermione's hand down to hem the sleeve. Hermione nodded her head humming a small apology, while the door swung open and a woman and another boy walked in. Harry watched the two with great distaste noticing that it was none other than Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He seemed all too reluctant to pull his wand and throttle the two, but contained himself because that was useless. Draco caught his eye, smiling smugly, and announced his entry in the way of an insult, like always. Hermione hopped down from the stool, angering Madam Malkin, who simply took the robe off of Hermione and began marking it from memory.  
"Look mother, it's more of Black's scum running around." He laughed as Narcissa smiled.  
"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy!" Ron jeered raising his wand. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm shoving it back down, as Harry shoved past him and out the door. He didn't need school robes as badly as Ron did, and he didn't care, it was at that point that he decided he was going to track down Sirius's daughter, with or without anyone's help. It was because of people like Malfoy who made him decide these things, and people like Malfoy he'd someday show the better side of his wand too.  
Hermione rushed out the door, dragging Ron in toe to catch up with Harry's fast steps. They were joined however disdainfully, by a horde of reporters for the Prophet. Just over the tops of their heads, Harry could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trying their best to break through the crowd to them, but to no avail.  
"Harry Potter! Godson to Sirius Black! Tell us, what do you think of his daughter?" a burly looking reporter chanted from his left, crashing into another woman with her familiar floating pen and pad.  
"Do you know her?" Rita asked smiling sweetly at him.  
"Who is she?" a man to his right shoved in front of him. Harry had had enough; he grabbed Ron's shoulder and started pushing his way through them all, Hermione struggling to scramble her way through as well. When they got home, he was going to go to bed and sleep, for three days, he thought. Anything to get away from this.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had given Harry the longest speech about being aware of his surroundings he'd ever had. He closed his eyes, letting his face sit against the cold window sill, his glasses sliding crookedly at his temple, and thought long and hard about this girl. If the last place she'd been seen was France, then how would they get to find her now? A thought struck him as odd though, if she were last seen in France, why would Diagon Alley need flyers warning their wizarding community about her…unless, he thought happily, she was on the move. Not only that thought occurred to him, but if she were in fact moving from place to place to avoid the press, then she had to know of him as well! He blinked staring out at the drab clouds drifting over the patchy lawn set up for Quidditch below him. She would most likely be keeping up with the papers, and in doing so, would have seen the recent article about himself hidden in the back pages of the Prophet. He wondered if he might have to drag Ginny with him to look for her after all, because now he was quiet certain that she would be coming to him. Since the recent trip, he'd been able to half way convince Ron that it could be Sirius's real daughter, but Hermione would not budge. In fact, she'd come to the same conclusion that Ron had said in Madam Malkin's, which had required him to avoid her company for a day or so. He watched Ron head outside with his old broom, in a pair of brown shorts and an old shirt, and Ginny followed. They were getting ready to practice a round, but Harry wasn't in the mood for Quidditch. He was in the mood to sit and brood, because no one believed him. Out of the corner of his eyes he barely saw a large black owl, before it slammed into the kitchen window and fell to the ground warily. He heard Hermione shriek downstairs, Mrs. Weasley shush her and creak open the window. He got up immediately, at the urgency the owl seemed to be in, and hurried down the Burrow's steps lopping into the kitchen doorway. By the time he'd reached the table, Mrs. Weasley was rushing about, the letter tossed on the table.  
"Dumbledore's coming….oh my….this house…" she was swinging her wand this way and that, dishes and pots picking themselves up and lining the walls in places they should be setting. Hermione and Harry were forced to hunker their heads into their shoulders for fear of being clobbered by one of the instruments of doom. Harry reached for the letter hastily before Hermione could. His eyes read through it twice before a third time and confirmed that what he read was true…

Dear Harry,  
I am regretfully having to send you this message at such a late hour, but due to the recent happenings I fell that it is under my dispense to have a small word with you. I will arrive only minutes after you have had the chance to read this, give my dearest apologies to Molly, as I do not wish to intrude. Furthermore, one you have finished reading this letter I would like to ask that you join me outside as I will most likely be waiting on you presence to grace me.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Dumbledore

Harry had no sooner put the letter down, than he looked out the window and a tall bearded man with half moon spectacles stood in the Burrow's front lawn. He set the letter down, giving Hermione the chance to grab it and read it.  
Mrs. Weasley greeted Dumbledore warmly, with a smile and the invitation to come inside, but he shook his head.  
"Thank you Molly, but I would like to take a walk with Harry, if you wouldn't miss him a great deal for a few minutes?" he asked looking at her over the top of his glasses. She shook her head and smiled warmly.  
"No, no of coarse not sir. But take care it's almost dinner if you'd like to stay?"  
"Why thank Molly. I must take you up on that kindest offer." He said and swooped his arm for Harry to walk with him. "We will be but not a moment." He added as they walked away and towards the footpath around the house. He took the time to examine Dumbledore properly, he seemed tired and wary of something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know. As he was silent until they reached the back of the house, he was definitely sure he didn't want to know.  
"Harry…" he started turning to face him, "I'm sure you've read the Daily Prophet recently?" he nodded to him.  
"I have." He replied shortly.  
"Then I'm also sure that you are aware of Alina's appearances in France and London?" he stared at him for a moment not comprehending what he was asking. "Alina Black, Harry." He finished. Harry felt the cold pit of his stomach tighten, was Dumbledore about to confirm his questions?  
"Yes, I have."  
"Then, I have come to tell you that the rumors are in fact true. Alina is without a doubt the daughter of your Godfather, Sirius." He continued clearing his throat to stop Harry from interrupting. "I have come to ask you as well as Arthur and Molly for a very large favor to deal with Alina." Harry swallowed hard, taking a small breath. "I have come to ask that without hesitation Arthur and Molly might take her in, and you might be gracious to console her Harry." His mouth was dry and he couldn't think of a word to say. He couldn't help but feel the air around him, as the sun was dimming over the mountains beyond his view, grow colder with the stars appearing overhead. He wanted to think for a moment, because very recently he had made the decision to meet this Alina Black, but now, NOW that she was being shoved down his throat all of a sudden. He found that there wasn't much in his head to say other than a small…  
"Uh…s-sure?" Dumbledore nodded in approval.  
"Very good then Harry. Now, let us not dally much longer, or it is my fear we shall upset poor Molly." He started back towards the house and Harry had to run a few steps to catch up.  
"When will she be coming…and why?" he asked suddenly. Dumbledore stopped and stared down at him very seriously.  
"I am to have her sent here no later than the end of next week, regards to Rufus's wishes…you see Harry, Bellatrix in all her insanity, has taken it upon herself to track Alina down now, and wishes most prevalently to murder her in the name of Voldermort." He felt his stomach turn icy again, churning over itself, he didn't like to think of Sirius's death, in fact he strayed form it whenever he could find the chance.  
"So I would find it hard to place her under anyone else's care that I were not completely convinced would care for her as anything less than human. And I'm sure since you've seen the flyers around Diagon Alley you must realize the reputation they have pinned upon her." He nodded sickened.  
"Therefore I am very thankful to have your answer as yes, and I assure you that the Burrow here will be given the utmost security against Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange. Now," he said pausing at the front door, Ron was staring at them, and got hit in the head by a bluddger Ginny her batted his way. She burst out laughing, and Harry felt his heart warm a bit. "Let us come inside and smile and laugh to Molly's delightful cooking." He said propping the door open, and Harry walked inside silently.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came down to it, Harry had to give a big fat I-TOLD-YOU-SO to Ron and Hermione, who seemed thoroughly off put by the entire situation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had seemed to take the news rather half-heartedly, but promised Dumbledore nothing less than their utmost protection of the girl. Harry sat in their sitting room while the conversation had taken place, not at all sure if he liked the grim faces of those sitting around him. Fred and George, whom were supposed to be leaving for their shop next Monday, took the news with great smiles. Their attitude made Harry feel slightly more at ease, even though it was probably to question the poor girl until she'd hexed them, or play pranks on her. Ginny was furious, as to being told she'd be the lucky one sharing a room with Alina, while Hermione was more wary than Harry had ever seen her. Everyone seemed to be wary of the situation, mainly because of him. They were all watching him, awaiting some huge display of outburst in result to her being Sirius's daughter. He on the other hand, seemed, as Mr. Weasley had said, was doing rather well for the information shock he'd been given. Mrs. Weasley however, made it her main objective throughout the next week coming to Alina's arrival, to console Harry in the kitchen and Ron's bedroom, until his head was swimming with a slight buzzing noise to drown her out. He'd looked to Ron too be slightly agitated that another girl would be coming to live with them, helping out number the boys, but he actually had told Harry he was rather interested.

"Well, who knows what she'll be like mate! Could be just like er' dad!" Harry had raised an eyebrow to that one, mainly because he was hoping she was nothing like Sirius, or they'd be getting into more trouble than they needed. He, himself, was lucky that for the better part, he hadn't inherited his father's natural talent for trouble making. Ginny had much less to say than anyone else, and Harry thought more than once, that it was because they would be sharing a room.

"I'm not that happy about it." She seethed to him one night after supper.

"Well, I'm sorry…" he had managed to mutter back.

"They have no idea about her! NONE! And they're making me sleep in the same room as her? What if she is a death eater!?" She'd fumed throwing a piece of toast across the room by accident. Harry had tried his very best not to laugh at her, but when he couldn't control himself, she thumped him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"Because! It's your god sister! You should share a room with her…" she sighed settling down.

"Well first off Ginny, she can't be a death eater, I doubt Dumbledore'd trust her if she was. Second, she's a girl. That'd be odd…" Ginny broke into a tiny rim of a smile and had forgiven Harry, and thanked him for listening to her rant.

The end of the week had been looming over Harry since Dumbledore's last visit, but he was trying to entertain himself with anything but the thoughts of it. Hermione had kept her nose in her new school books, while Ron and Ginny were too busy practicing Quidditch to honestly pay much attention. Harry had lurked around the Burrow like a mouse, eating with the family, but not attracting attention to himself. For the better part of the afternoon in which Alina was to arrive, he'd submerged himself into a book of Hermione's entitled, _A Brief History of Magical Malformations and Misjudgments. _It was nothing more than the mess ups in the past of great wizards and Ministry giants that had failed to do their duty, and the trouble their mistakes had caused. The only thing missing, Harry found, was the biggest and most recent mistake by the Ministry, Voldermort. An owl had arrived downstairs, most likely alerting Molly and Arthur to the ministries car's arrival with Alina, but Harry stayed happily where he was. The fact remained, as Harry had thought on it quiet deeply in the last few days, that no matter how much like Sirius she was, he really didn't care for her. He sat up watching the black limos arrive and the men getting out, which he didn't doubt were aurories, and everyone piling outside for a better view to welcome them. Ron was at the base of the Burrow stairs, screaming at the top of his lungs for him, which in the end Harry climbed off the bed and followed the drone of his voice.

"What? I'm right here!" he snapped pushing Ron aside to hit the landing.

"She's here s'all." He said looking a bit peeved that Harry had shoved him.

Harry walked outside into the beautifully dull day, filled with gray storm clouds and murky skies. He took a spot just beside Ginny as Hermione grabbed his arm bouncing with a somewhat of an annoyed jitter. Harry craned his neck, beside himself that he was doing it, and tried to get a better view of the girl being tugged out of the car by the annoyed looking Tonks.

"Come on, out o' the car kid." She whispered taking the girl out by her arm. It was then that Harry got his first good look at her. All black hair to her shoulders, and bright green eyes like the forest, papery pale skin, and freckles covered her cheeks. For a moment, he thought he was crazy. Her eyes were not the same color as Sirius's, but she was built slightly tall, almost his height, and had the same wary eyes and dark circles underneath them as his step father's. He couldn't believe who she was, it was too hard, but also thrilling that something of Sirius had survived. She turned her face up at Tonks and looked down whispering something that no one could hear, but Tonks pulled her forward to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. In the meantime, Alina had taken that moment to position herself directly behind Tonks, and beyond view of everyone.

"She's right strange Molly. Very silent, very skittish, but Dumbledore's promised she'll adjust to people shortly." Mr. Weasley leaned in a little closer.

"She's never dealt with people much?" he asked. Tonks shook her head, while Alina seemed to be looking around the yard still hidden.

"She's lived with thieves and in hiding her entire life Arthur. She's fine with people, just shy I think; her trust's a bit touchy too." She added grabbing her arm and pushing her foreword. Alina made a slight gwaffling noise and stared starkly at the people she was now in full view of.

"Uh, hello." She said blinking a couple times, enough that Harry thought she might have been scared of them.

"Welcome dear." Said Mrs. Weasley immediately. "This here is where you'll be living, but I'm sure Dumbledore's told you all of that." She gestured to Fred and George. "this here's my son's Fred and George and Ron. This is my daughter Ginny. And these are Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione." She looked and paused on Harry for a moment though. "And this is your god brother, Harry Potter." Alina glanced to Harry apologetically and was fiddling with her hands which were located behind her back.

"Right then. Time to be off. Molly, Arthur, Arry'." Tonks nodded to each one of them and climbed back into the car. As it pulled away, Harry noticed that Alina didn't have a single thing pulled out from the car, therefore he assumed she didn't own anything with her.

"Where you're things then?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Oh, well I left everything in my old home…didn't have much anyway." She said looking to him.

"Well then…we'll need to be getting you ready for school. Another trip to Diagon Alley it is then." Mrs. Weasley tutted. Ron groaned looking to his mother.

"I don't know what I've got yet." She said hushed. "He said my O.W.L.'s would be coming by post soon…" Harry didn't understand, because as far as he'd known, she'd never attended Hogwarts in the past years of his life there. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Right, right. They got you cleared with the Ministry to take the O.W.L.'s then?"

"Yeah, said that I'd be sorted like a first year, but passed through to my grade level as long as I passed my O.W.L.'s." and with that Mrs. Weasley started ushering her family inside, leaving Harry to file in last, behind Alina.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore's post owl carrying Alina's O.W.L. records arrived late afternoon the next Wednesday. Much to Harry's surprise, she'd gotten almost the same results as Hermione, not to burn the fact into him that she'd muttered something about becoming an Auror to Fred, who'd asked. Although the previous week with her had been less than enjoyable, Harry came to find that she was a very silent, very loner, very shy young woman. Ron however, got the bad end of the stick, as did George, whom had taken it upon their leisure to attempt speaking with her. In both cases, the ending had come to the same means, a wand pointed in someone's face, and usually someone with a broken bloody nose. In Ron's case, he'd mentioned something about Alina speaking like Bellatrix, more a joke for Harry to hear than her, and ended up with an oozing ear full of spiders and puss. Meanwhile, George and Fred had attempted to jinx her while she crossed the front lawn to grab the brooms out of the broom shack for Ron and Ginny, and George had ended up with the broken nose, of which Mrs. Weasley had had to mend. Mr. Weasley had pulled her into the living room, setting her in a chair by herself, and had a very long discussion about the problems of endangering his children's lives, and that if she were going to continue pointing her wand as an underage wizard at his son's, that he'd send her back to Dumbledore. The entire conversation however, according to Harry, was actually just Mr. Weasley speaking to himself, since Alina never said a word. In fact, he was starting to wonder if she was ever going to speak, because she'd evaded him whenever she'd gotten the chance in the Burrow's halls. Hermione had taken to leaving her alone and staying well out of her path, while poor Ginny was forced to share a room with her. But, to Harry's surprise, Ginny seemed the least bothered by her at all.

"She's nice. She doesn't make a mess, makes her bed…she doesn't talk, so…it's not bad. Just comes in n' goes to sleep at night." Harry was currently sitting beside Ginny on the front lawn, watching the garden gnomes thrashing about each other, bustling to find worms and other food. He was so busy watching them and listening to Ginny's voice that he failed to notice the darkening clouds rolling overhead. Not more than a few moments had passed than Mr. Weasley had burst through the front door shouting for everyone to get inside. Ginny drug Harry up by the arm, hauling him inside and slamming the door shut. Hermione was standing in the kitchen with a horror struck facial expression, Ron just beside her looking paler than a piece of parchment, and the others standing huddled around the table, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley holding hands. The only person missing, Harry realized, was Alina. Harry looked to Mr. Weasley's expression and got the hint that something very very bad was about to happen.

"The Ministry's confirmed that someone's breached the protection boundaries further out in the forest. They're sending aurories to us right now, but they want us gone from here I n the next five minutes." looked from Ron to Harry.

"We don't need to pack anything; they'll send your things out to you at Hogwarts…" she seemed worried. "Towards the fire." She motioned ushering Ginny in front of everyone else.

"No worries mum. We'll be safe in Diagon Alley." Fred tried rubbing his mother's shoulder. George exchanged a glance with his father, and Harry got the feeling that they weren't safe anywhere anymore. Just as Ron was stepping through the hedge of the fireplace, the front door burst open…and to his utter horror…Harry found himself staring at the strangely glorified smile of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mr. Weasley was first to act, pulling his wand, shouting some audible hex, but she was faster. Harry tried to push forward, over Ginny's arms which were shoving him towards the fireplace (along with George's), and pulled his wand aiming it at her wild grinning face.

"Thought those little spells would be enough to stop me eh'?" she cackled, throwing her head back. Harry was unable to tell what happened next because there was an eruption of light, to some unknown spell that he'd vaguely heard shouted, and Bellatrix was thrown on her back outside. To his astonishment, his eyes seemed fooled by what he saw, but Alina was standing (wand at the ready) where Bellatrix had just been standing.

"GO!" she'd screamed over her shoulder to Mr. Weasley, and although Dumbledore had asked them to protect her, Harry found himself shoved into the fireplace, cramped by Mr. Weasley, and he the next thing he saw was of Diagon Alley.

They'd arrived in the fireplace of Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry was slowly readjusting to the event in which he'd just been introduced to, while Tonks and Lupin were pulling them out of the fireplace. Tonks gave Harry a reproaching look, and she didn't seem herself either with her straw like mousy hair, but nevertheless he felt the odd sensation that everything was still about to go very wrong. He looked from face to face, to see the grave light reflected there, and started to grab his wand.

"I'm going back." He said turning on the spot into the ash. Tonks grabbed his shoulder yanking him back, and he lost his footing falling flat on his butt.

"No ye' aren't Arry'." She said hotly.

"Aurories are being sent there at the present moment Harry. Do not be fooled. Alina can fend for herself very well indeed." Lupin cut in helping Harry to his feet. He shook his head, but Ron got in front of him.

"Dumbledore said there was the best of the Ministry's protection. If she's still there, she's fine." He muttered sighing.

"If she's still alive when the Aurories get there Ron!" He shouted back.

"I'm sure Scrimuger has the place rigged…besides Harry…she risked her life to get us here. It wouldn't do her any good if you popped back in there." Hermione said looking him in the eyes. With the most defeated look he'd ever given, Harry moved toward Ginny who hugged him.

Before the night was over, when Harry laid asleep on the floor beside Ron's feet, a group of ragged looking Aurories arrived to intercept the Weasley family. Tonks turned over the door handle, letting them in, although no one enjoyed the news they had to offer. Harry had only known Alina Black for more than a week, but since she was a piece of Sirius, he found the current situation harder to swallow than dealing with the grief he felt. If he lost her to Bellatrix Lestrange…than it was no different than Sirius's death, all over again. He'd found that harder to sleep with than anything at all, which is why Hermione had whispered a sleeping spell over his shoulder only a few minutes ago. She was waiting beside the worried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, holding Ginny's hand in hopes that the news would not be of a death. The youngest man to the right pulled back his hood of his cloak, to reveal worried wild eyes, straight from a fight. The girl to his right was less worried, drawn with wariness, but seemed more able to speak.

"It wasn't a good battle…we lost two men." She said simply. Hermione felt Ginny's small hand begin to shake, whether she was worried for Harry's mental state or just bad news, she didn't know.

"What happened to her?" asked Mr. Weasley hurriedly. The man in front looked to him, his hair falling drenched with sweat in his eyes, and shook his head solemnly.


End file.
